Welcome to Hogwarts
by Fantasyfan4ever
Summary: Ever wondered how Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort first arrived at Hogwarts? An oneshot depicting the young wizard's thoughts at the time along with his sorting. A special birthday oneshot for Mira Christy'Withered Rose!


**A/N: Hello everyone! With testing coming up, I'm afraid that I won't be writing much these days. Therefore, this will be my last fic for quite some time. I have no idea when I'm going to update Who Knew?, but hopefully, I'll be able to finish the fic sometime in June. **

**So, this oneshot is a special birthday dedication to Mira Christy'Withered Rose who has been such a wonderful, thoughtful, benevolent friend of mine for such a long time. I decided to write this oneshot on one of her favorite characters. I hope I did a good job on him, Mira!**

**Enjoy everyone! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to the franchise. J.K Rowling does, and I wouldn't have it any other way. **

* * *

A single pair of cold eyes wandered the cavernous, dim hallway as a group of first year students waited to be escorted to the Great Hall. The juveniles happily yet nervously chattered among themselves as they discussed which house they would be sorted into. However, one of them remained silent.

Tom Marvolo Riddle's stoic eyes continued to roam the corridor. So far, this Hogwarts didn't seem as special as Professor Dumbledore said it would be. However, appearances can beguile anyone, and the young boy had grasped the concept even before he knew anything about the magical world.

As he remotely stood in the back of the crowd, he started ruminating about how much his life had been altered in mere months. Once Professor Dumbledore had informed him that he was a wizard, Tom had been obsessed to learn as much as possible about the magical community. As soon as he purchased all of his supplies, he passionately read all of his textbooks at top speed eager to memorize as many enchantments as possible. He wanted to show everyone that even though he just discovered his true identity, he'd still be a powerful wizard.

His mind returned to the present as the massive doors to the Great Hall opened. He and his fellow first-years caught a glance of the rest of the school sitting down on four long, separate tables as a familiar figure exited the dining hall. Tom's eyes widened once he recognized the tall, slender man dressed in elegant yet simple robes. He had auburn colored hair, bright blue eyes partially covered by half- moon spectacles, and a jovial smile. Yes, it was the same wizard, the very first one he ever met.

"Good evening, first-years, and welcome to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry," Albus Dumbledore amiably said to the group. "I am Professor Dumbledore, Deputy Headmaster, Transfiguration professor, and Head of Gryffindor House."

His glowing eyes gazed at the students, and they momentarily stopped on Tom. Tom gave a small smile. Dumbledore made no response, yet his eyes sparkled for a moment.

"You are all about to start an exciting part of your lives," the man continued, " Here at Hogwarts, you will learn the diverse, monumental standards of magic. By the time you graduate from Hogwarts, you'll know everything you need to know about the wonders of magic. Then, you will each have to decide how you plan to render your knowledge and how much use it will be for you."

The man shook his head and gave out a chuckle. "Of course, you don't have to worry about all that for years. Now where was I...?" He stroked his chin with a slim finger as he hummed a little tune.

Tom gawked at the man in wonder. Ever since his encounter with the man, he had heard that the professor was quite popular not in Hogwarts but with the entire community. Also, he was one of the best wizards that Hogwarts ever had as both a student and teacher. Who knew that such a knowledgeable, perspicacious person could also behave like a nonchalant dimwit at the same time?

"Oh yes!" Dumbledore exclaimed suddenly causing all the students except Tom to jump. "The students at Hogwarts are divided into four different houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."

Frantic whispering ignited as the teacher spoke those words. Tom didn't participate, but his mind buzzed. He had heard about the houses on the train ride. Supposedly, Gryffindors were noble and brave, Hufflepuffs were hardworking and loyal, Ravenclaws were intelligent and wise, and Slytherins were cunning and ambitious.

Tom wasn't quite sure where he would be placed, but he seemed to fit in well with Slytherin. For some odd reason, the values of the house appealed to him.

"Settle down, everyone," Dumbledore gently ordered. When he had everyone's attention, he carried on. "Now, each student has the opportunity to earn points based on noble deeds or excellent academic performance for his or her house. Evidently, this also means that students could afford to lose points based on immoral actions or behavior."

His blue eyes twinkled as he finished his speech. After a brief pause, he announced, "Now, it's time for you all to be sorted into your houses. Let us make our way into the Great Hall."

Dumbledore opened the doors and led the first years into the gigantic room. As they walked to the other side of the room, Tom did his best to appear composed unlike his fellow peers who glanced around the room and enchanted ceiling with eyes the size of saucers. However, his gut squirmed, and it became more and mroe difficult for him to breathe with every step he took.

After what seemed ions, they finally reached the other side of the room. There was a platform, and behind it, there was an U-shaped table occupied by all adults. The Teacher's table Tom realized. In the dead center of the platform, a black, dusty hat laid on a stool.

_What in Dickens is that old thing doing there? _Tom thought as his eyes haughtily narrowed at the ancient hat.

The group halted and spread out as Dumbledore ascended up the platform. He positioned himself right behind the hat and gave it a curt nod. To Tom's shock, it fidgeted, and he made out a set of beady eyes and a stitched mouth on it.

Then, it burst out into song. Tom barely paid attention to the lyrics as he stared at the pointy hat in amazement. He had known about the wonders of magic through both experience and reading, but he had no idea that it could make inanimate objects alive not to mention intelligent. Were there any limits to magic?

Once the hat finished its song with a shrill, everyone burst into applause.

"So, that's how we're going to be sorted," a petite girl standing next to Tom whispered to her friend, "that hat's going to place us into a house."

Her friend nodded, her eyes glimmering with anticipation. "I can't wait for it to sort me; I heard that the hat originally belonged to one of the founders of Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor."

"Wow," gasped the petite girl. "Well, I'm relieved that we don't actually have to do anything."

Tom's thoughts echoed her reaction. He hated to admit it, but he was partially relieved that the sorting was so simple. Still, it would have been exciting if the test was to perform magic. Even though he hadn't done any practice, he knew dozens of spells at the top of his head courtesy of reading.

Dumbledore waved his wand, and a long scroll appeared out of thin air. "When I call your name, please come forward to get sorted," he instructed the first years.

Tom did his best to stop trembling by tightening his fingers into fists. Still, that didn't stop his anxious thoughts. What if he got into a house in which he wouldn't be accepted? What if the hat couldn't sort him at all? What if he wasn't meant to attend Hogwarts?

"Abbot, Iven!" Dumbledore announced. A blond, short boy nervously stepped up the platform, and walked towards the stool. Once he sat down on it, Dumbledore placed the hat on him.

"Oh, this one is easy!" the hat exclaimed, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Everyone clapped, and one of the tables whooped as Iven made his way towards it with a satisfied grin. Tom noticed that the table had yellow and black banners with a badger hanging above it. In fact, each table had separate banners hanging high below the ceiling. In addition to the Hufflepuff banner, there were blue and bronze banners with an eagle, red and gold banners with a lion, and green and silver banners with a… serpent.

Tom's eyes lingered on the last banners before he turned his attention back to the sorting.

As each student got sorted, Tom became more and more nervous. Before he knew it, it was time.

"Riddle, Tom!" Dumbledore shouted. Tom calmly stepped up the platform and sauntered to the stool. He glanced at the professor who smiled at him.

_This is it,_ Tom thought to himself as he settled himself on the stool. _This decision could affect my life as I know it. Which house shall I be in? That is… if the hat sorts me into one. _

Dumbledore placed the hat on Tom; for the young boy, it seemed as if it were taking minutes. Then, just as the ancient hat touched the very tip of his hair, it blurted out, "SLYTHERIN!"

There was a pregnant pause as everyone stared at Tom. Dumbledore lifted the hat and gazed curiously at Tom. Tom just looked down at his worn out shoes.

_How come it sorted me so quickly? _Tom wondered as he sat up. This action snapped the audience back to reality, and they instantaneously burst into applause. The table with the serpent banners hanging over it cheered the loudest, and Tom steadily made his way towards it. However, his mind was streaming numerous thoughts.

He barely acknowledged the handshakes and pats on the back from his new housemates as he sat down. He just stared into oblivion, lost in his thoughts.

_It can't be a coincidence that I was immediately sorted. It barely touched the tip of my hair! There has to be an explanation. Perhaps, I have some sort of connection with Slytherin, _Tom pondered as the sorting ceremony persisted. He couldn't properly say why, but it seemed as if fate had meant for him to belong in Slytherin. He was going to find out the reason for that as much as possible.

"No matter what the reason may be," he ardently whispered to himself, "I'll prove myself to the students, teachers, and eventually world. I'll show them my full potential one day. Everyone will know my name, and I'll be the most powerful wizard of all time."

Little did the young wizard know that he would attain his goals but not in the way he expected. Several years down the road, he will immerse himself in the darkest of magic and begin his journey towards evil. Then, he will rename himself and attempt to reform the entire magical world through wicked, deadly tactics. Yes, Tom Marvolo Riddle would indeed prove himself in the deadliest of manners but not by his birth name but as Lord Voldemort.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this oneshot! Once again, a very happy birthday to Mira aka Mira Christy'Withered Rose; enjoy your special day my dear! Anyways, please leave a review on your way out folks. Thanks for taking the time to read my fic, and take care. **


End file.
